Slenderville Origins: Hardline
Next Story: Slenderville Origins: Gaither (Reboot) Prison Bus in 2010 Guard: -walking along with a shotgun- Look upon this fine country of ours while you can, gentlemen. It's gonna be your last decent view for a while. Gashon: -sits on the bus staring outside at the desert- Guard: Gashon Cansaker. Guy like you really's got to screw up to be here with me. Gashon: You might want to secure that shotgun before one of these "gentlemen" decides to take it off you. Guard: I always enjoy seeing dirty cops end up on my bus. It reminds me that the system works. -Gashon sighs- Guard: Enjoy the ride, "detective". -FLASHBACK INCOMING- Miami Hotel in 2007 -Gashon and his partner are walking through a hall- Partner: Alright, this is the one. -Gashon and his partner prepare to breach the door- Partner: This shouldn't take long. Lets take these guys down and go grab some lunch. Gashon: Ok. I know a decent Mexican place nearby. Partner: Mexican? You can afford better than beans and rice now Gashon. Gashon: Really? Beans and rice? Let me order for you. Partner: Here's an idea. I pick the place. I promise you'll never eat plantains again. Gashon: Have you ever had Mexican food? Partner: I think you should lead this time. Go in with authority and take them down before they think of reaching for their guns. Gashon: Easy. I've done this before. Partner: But not with me o_o Gashon: -knocks on the door- Police! We're coming in! Voice: It's the cops! Grab that bag over there! Put the drugs in the toilet! Gashon: -kicks the door down- Police! -people slowly rise from a table with cocaine on it- Gashon: Put your hands up! Partner: Nobody move! Drug Dealer #1: You just knocked on the wrong door. Gashon: -handcuffs dealer #1 and throws him on the floor then looks at dealer #2- Turn around and put your hands behind your head. Drug Dealer #2: This is a joke. I'll be out by the morning. You know it cop. -Gashon handcuffs dealer #2 and throws him on the floor- Woman: -steps out of bathroom with shotgun- Screw you! -starts shooting around- -the two remaining dealers put out pistols- -Gashon quickly kills the woman and the two drug dealers- -the whole apartment has been torn up and the two arrested dealers were killed in the crossfire- Gashon: That got out of hand fast. Partner: You really didn't think to check the bathroom door? Gashon: I was arresting people. You're supposed to be checking the room. Partner: Just check the bodies. See if you can figure out what they were up to. Gashon: -looks around and finds a wallet next to the dead woman- Bingo. Wallet. ID. Anyone you recognize? Partner: Nope. Too bad there's nobody left to interrogate. -door opens- Drug Dealer #5: I was tired of burgers so I got Mexican. Anybody hungry? Gashon: Freeze! Durg Dealer #5: Oh god it's the cops! -drops the food and starts running- Partner: After him. Gashon: I got him. -runs through the hall- Hands up! -a loud smashing noise is heard- Gashon: -finds a smashed window and sees the dealer get in an orange mustang- Quick! Get downstairs! -Gashon and his partner get in their patrol car- Patrner: You remember pursuit training, right? Gashon: Yeah...keep your distance and try not to kill anyone. Partner: Forget it. We want him stopped now! -Gashon's partner relays information to the other police over the radio while Gashon pursues him- Gashon: Look out! -narrowly misses collision with train- -pursuit continues for a few more minutes- Partner: Alright enough. We gotta take this guy down! -a police barricade forces the dealer to turn, slowing him down- Gashon: Wait until I get closer! -drives the patrol car closer to the dealer's car- Now! -Gashon's partner leans out the window and fires his pistol into one of the car's tires- -the dealer's car spins out and does a bunch of flips before landing upright with smoke pouring out- Gashon: O_O -Gashon and his partner get out of the patrol car- Partner: Stay where you are! We got you! -the dealer is laying against the airbag, injured- Gashon: -yanks the dealer out of the car- You have the right to remain silent--- Drug Dealer #5: Screw you! You haven't got anything on me. Gashon: Oh you've heard this before, huh? -slams the dealer's head against the top of the car- Miami Police Station Gashon: -sits watching national television, which is located in Slenderville- Cosmic: We now go to Miami. Five suspects are dead and one remains in custody after a dramatic police raid of a hotel. This marks the fourth incident of drug violence in Miami this week. Category:Slenderville Origins